


butterfly in the bell jar

by problematic_pleasures



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Random one-off, short fic, smutshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_pleasures/pseuds/problematic_pleasures
Summary: Carl spent the day in bed--Negan reacts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> random little thing i managed to crank out, hope ya like it!

Negan looks over and huffs. “Slackin’ off, kid?”

Carl only hums distractedly. He rolls over, blankets tangling around his waist, facing Negan but not rising from where he’s resting. He hasn’t moved since the night prior, taking advantage of having the bed to himself for as long as possible. He grips the sheets in one hand and looks at Negan from under his bangs.

Negan gently sets Lucille by the door, then moves to the edge of the bed. “Oughta put you in your place.”

Carl rolls again, onto his back this time; the blankets slip down and expose the v of his hips; his skin littered with scars, and bruises from Negan’s fingertips. He stretches his arms above his head, exaggerating a yawn. “Or,” he says, “you could join me.” He keeps his eye trained on Negan, daring him to resist.

Another huff, overly dramatic and put-upon as though it’s _such_ a chore to crawl into bed with a naked lover. Negan strips efficiently, clothes tossed about without care. He climbs onto the bed and in the same moment pushes the sheets away from Carl’s body, off the bed entirely.

Carl moans, soft and pleased. He pushes his hips up until Negan’s hands take their usual place, right over the jut of his bones, digging in. Carl spreads his legs, and once Negan is kneeling between them he hooks a leg around his lover’s waist. “Took you long enough,” Carl taunts. His eye flutters shut when two thick, slick fingers probe at his ass.

“Such a mouth on you,” Negan says, the tone and words familiar and fond with an edge of true irritation. He works Carl’s body open fast but thorough, doesn’t pull back until Carl is impatiently digging his heel into the small of Negan’s back. “So impatient, no manners,” Negan adds even as he sinks his fat cock into Carl’s pliant hole.

Carl sighs; the usual sensation of pleasure, hot and rich and thick, bleeds through his whole body with the bone-deep murmur of satisfaction. He’s content, full, sparks of lust burning in his gut. He reaches for his cock only to have his hand batted away.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Negan chides. “You’re gonna work for this, kid.” Negan finally relinquishes his grip on Carl’s hips, only to shift to holding him down by the wrists. “You’re gonna come from nothing but my cock fucking your sweet little ass, got it?”  

Carl’s response—aside from a breathless, shivering gasp—is to roll his hips against Negan’s onslaught. Negan pounds back against him, thrusting in hard and deep, relentless.

Flexing his fingers around Carl’s wrists, Negan looms over him and hisses. “I said, _got it_?”

Lips twisting in a dangerous grin, Carl tilts his head back in invitation. “Got it.”


End file.
